Catapult devices have been used since ancient times to generate external forces to launch and hurl missiles and projectiles which continue in flight by their own inertia. Typically, such devices have been in the form of scoop-like members, slings, slingshots, cross bows and the like. Slings for throwing a single projectile have been known since ancient times and are still currently in use. A scoop-like device in the form of a long curved wicker basket is used in the court game of Jai Alai to catch and throw a ball. A recent slingshot having a pair of opposite arms extended upward from a handle has elastic members affixed to each arm and to a pouch holding a plurality of pellets. Grasping the pouch to extend the elastic members and subsequently releasing the pouch enables a user of the slingshot to propel the accumulation of pellets toward a distant target.
Gun like devices have been designed to use rubber band controlled apparatus to select a spherical projectile from a magazine holding a number of spherical projectiles, place the selected projectile in a traveler and move the traveler from a cocked position to fire the projectile. Cross bow apparatus has been designed to fire a spherical projectile in addition to conventional bolts. Typically, such cross bow apparatus has a holder positioned on the stock of the cross bow and connected to the cross bow string. The holder is configured with a recess for holding the spherical projectile and functions to center and guide the spherical projectile during the firing operation.
Apparatus has also been devised for use in rotating and hurling disc-like projectiles. A hand held projector has a wire frame configured scoop like member and is intended to receive a disc projectile. As the projectile rolls down the wire frame scoop the projector is whipped around to propel the projectile toward the target. Gun configured slingshots have been devised to fire disc-like projectiles. Such types of apparatus have a barrel like configuration of a guide member with a bottom guide flange. An elastic band is fitted through a slot formed in the center of the guide flange and around the guide member to a tack positioned at the muzzle end of the guide member. A disc projectile is inserted within the muzzle end and positioned in a firing position at the rear of the guide member thereby stretching the elastic member. Upon release, the projectile is caused to rotate by the unequal contraction of the two sides of the elastic band and by engagement of edges of the disc projectile with the guide flange. Still other devices have been developed to fire disc projectiles. One such device is used with a rifle for launching disc-like projectiles such as grenades. In operation, the rifle fires a blank cartridge to operate a piston. Movement of the piston causes a piston rod to move pusher arms to propel a disc projectile along a pair of guideways so that serrations positioned on the projectile correspond with serrations in the guideway to cause the projectile to spin as it is launched.
A problem arises in that although sling types of catapults are known and take many form, few have been developed to launch disc projectiles and to rotate a disc projectile during the launch sequence. Although hand held scoop devices and gun type devices have been devised to rotate and launch disc projectiles, such devices require elaborate and expensive configurations that are not suitable for sling devices such as slingshots and cross bows.
Accordingly, a need exists for simple and inexpensive launch apparatus for use with slingshots and cross bows to hold and launch a disc projectile and to rotate the disc projectile at the end of the launch sequence.